Lost in MySpace
Lost in MySpace is the 4th episode of Season 13 and 239th episode overall in King of the Hill, and first aired on November 2, 2008. Synopsis Strickland Propane creates a MySpace page in order to boost business, despite Hank's objections to the idea, preferring his "down-to-business" fact sheet. Buck gives Donna full control over the page, and she fills it with videos of the employees doing non-businesslike activities, such as getting drunk and kicking each other in the groin. Hank, again, strongly objects to this, and continues countering that they should let him do his business his way. Buck is impressed by the business the page is bringing in, ignores Hank's objections and appoints Donna as another Assistant Manager. As the employees get in fights over the Internet, retaliating in their blogs, Hank posts an entry against Donna stating that she is an idiot. Donna claims her numerous online friends won't like it, and Hank sarcastically asks if those "friends" are going to come through the computer and attack Hank. The next day, a crowd of angry people forms around Strickland Propane. Donna reveals that this is her flash mob that she organized online. But Donna is then fired when the mob mistakes Buck for Hank and beat him up. The employees then decide to take down the page after Donna leaves, but she has already converted the page into an anti-Strickland site. The team can't fix the page because the passwords were changed, so they must reach Donna and convince her to change it back. Unfortunately none of the workers know where she lives, not even Buck, who paid her in cash. Hank asks Peggy for assistance, and she contacts Donna's own page, impersonating Ted Danson. Donna sees through this and refuses to chat. Hank, turning down several of Donna's online friends, notices her journal that she has been keeping for four years. After sifting through all of the entries, Hank discovers that she has a date that night, and the team meets her at a restaurant, Goobersmooches. Hank and Donna speak face-to-face. When he confronts Donna about her behavior, she contends that she was doing those things because Hank gave her too much mundane jobs which makes it boring and kept holding her back from her potential. Hank defends himself stating that the stuff she puts up about him and Strickland on MySpace is disrespectful. He also finds the site very creepy and wants her to give the jobs he gave her a chance. They make amends, with Donna agreeing to take down the anti-Strickland content and Hank agreeing to go easy on her. After getting her job back, Donna redesigns the page to be down-to-business, just like Hank prefers. Subplot Meanwhile, Dale discovers the taste and allure of truffles. After clarifying that they aren't the chocolate kind, he goes with the guys with a rented pig to hunt them down in the local forest. Unfortunately, the pig runs off. Seeking an alternative, they borrow Ladybird. After she finds an interesting spot in the forest, Bill digs up the fungus, which Dale identifies as a "magic" mushroom. The loose pig returns and snatches the fungus and eats it, then begins to hallucinate. Gallery Strickland Propane MySpace Page Video.png|Donna's angry video on the Strickland Propane MySpace page. Strickland Propane MySpace Page Hacked.png|Strickland Propane's MySpace page edited by Donna on a fit of rage. Donna's MySpace Friend Riot.png|Donna's many friends arriving at Strickland Propane. Bobby Bill and Dale Truffle Hunting.png|Bobby, Bill and Dale truffle hunting with Dale's "golden snout" pig. Hank MySpace Picture.png|Picture of Hank taken by Donna for his MySpace profile. 681-13-4.jpg|Close up of Donna's Video on the Strickland Propane MySpace page. Trivia * This episode is actually rated TV-PG-LV, however Adult Swim rated the episode TV-14-DLV. * It is revealed that Kahn suffers from manic depression which the later episode "Just Another Manic Kahn-Day," is centered around. * All the music listed on Donna's page contain bands and artists that have guest-starred on the show Category:Episodes Category:Season 13